onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 706
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 767 (p.2-17) | eyecatcher = Brook | rating = | rank = }} "Advance, Law - The Kindhearted Man's Final Fight!" is the 706th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After recalling how he killed his father and met his executives as a child, Donquixote Doflamingo confronts his brother, Rosinante, over the latter's betrayal of his crew. After learning that Trafalgar D. Water Law has eaten the Ope Ope no Mi and being tricked into believing that he has already left the island, Doflamingo kills his brother and unknowingly has his crew transport a grieving Law to safety. Long Summary Inside the Birdcage surrounding the ghost town on Minion Island, the Barrels Pirates are running while being attacked by crewmates controlled by Doflamingo's strings. A shocked platoon of Marines stand outside and report what is going on while trying to break through the Birdcage, to no avail. Meanwhile, a boy named Dory has ended up outside the Birdcage, and three of his trapped crewmates beg him to help them. However, Dory runs away. Meanwhile, two pirates are shot dead by the Donquixote Pirates, and Barrels hears it from inside his headquarters. He curses Dory for abandoning them as he prepares for battle at the entrance. Suddenly, Doflamingo cuts apart the door and proceeds to slash Barrels, causing him to collapse. An angry Barrels asks Doflamingo if his crew stole the Ope Ope no Mi, but Doflamingo replies that if they did he would not have to go to this trouble. Doflamingo denounces Barrels for letting the Ope Ope no Mi get stolen as he pulls out his gun and shoots Barrels twice. Outside, Diamante, Machvise, and Trebol pile up all the treasure they found and admire it. Lao G comes and tells them to stop fooling around and look for Corazon. Meanwhile, Buffalo flies over the cage with Baby 5 on his back. Lao G asks him how his search is going, and Buffalo reports that there are no survivors in sight. Suddenly, Baby 5 intercepts a Marine transmission revealing that the Marines have taken a boy into custody. Lao G shouts at them to start working to find Corazon. Diamante approaches Doflamingo, wondering if Corazon is already dead. As Doflamingo sits on Barrels' body, he holds his pistol in his hand and recalls when he first received it. Thirty-one years ago, Doflamingo was approached by Trebol and Vergo after he used Haoshoku Haki on some citizens. Later, Doflamingo stood behind his father Homing while carrying a pistol, as Homing restrained a crying Rosinante while Doflamingo asked him why he took their power away. Doflamingo remembered how Trebol gave him the strength to take revenge as he held the pistol at his father's head. Doflamingo told Homing that he would regain his World Noble status by taking Homing's head to Mary Geoise. Homing simply apologized to his sons for having to have a father like him, and Doflamingo struggles for a brief moment before finally pulling the trigger. Meanwhile, Corazon hides behind a tree as the Donquixote Pirates search for him. He then sneaks up behind Gladius to get his attention, and Gladius shoots at Corazon. Pica goes to Doflamingo to report that they found Corazon. Elsewhere, Law sits inside a treasure chest, remembering how Corazon told him to stay there. Law then hears the Donquixote Pirates heading for Corazon, and he tries to open the chest, to no avail. Corazon taunts Gladius, who has been joined by Diamante and Machvise, and manages to avoid Gladius' shots. Diamante extends his sword to try to injure Corazon, managing to graze his jacket. Corazon runs toward a building when Lao G suddenly comes flying toward him, a punch at the ready. Corazon manages to avoid Lao G's attack, but he runs into Trebol, who launches explosive mucus balls at him to send him flying towards the building. Corazon slams into the wall and stands face to face with his four pursuers. He moves toward them, when he is suddenly grabbed by Pica, who merged into the stone wall. Pica tightens his grip on Corazon before throwing him towards Diamante, who sends him flying with a bat. Corazon lands on the ground, facing his pursuers, and cracks a smile. However, Gladius kicks Corazon repeatedly, asking him angrily why he pretended to be mute and saying he made a fool of Doflamingo. Law hears the exchange in shock as Lao G warns Gladius not to kill Corazon before Doflamingo arrives. Trebol then grabs Corazon with his mucus and slams him into the treasure chest containing Law as Doflamingo arrives on the scene. As Doflamingo approaches him, Corazon lights a cigarette but starts succumbing to his injuries. Doflamingo reflects how it had been six months since he last saw Corazon with malice in his voice, but Corazon just smiles as Law worriedly hears the exchange. Doflamingo and Corazon stare at each other as Corazon reaches into his jacket. Machvise and Gladius attempt to intervene, but Doflamingo stops them. Corazon remembers how Sengoku took him in after his father died as he pulls a gun out of his jacket and points it at Doflamingo. Corazon reveals to Doflamingo that he was a Marine Commander on an undercover mission to prevent a tragedy Doflamingo planned. Corazon then quietly apologizes to Law for lying to him, but Law says he knew it all along. Doflamingo becomes angry at Corazon and asks him where Law and the Ope Ope no Mi are. Corazon replies that he had Law eat it and that Law was already out of the cage and probably taken into Marine custody. Corazon's words are confirmed by Buffalo and Baby 5, who report they intercepted a message about a boy being taken in. Doflamingo is angered that they did not tell him sooner, and Corazon is shocked and relieved that that happened despite Law still being on the island. On the Marine ship, the Marines comfort a shivering Dory. Doflamingo then yells to check the ship and says he will undo the Birdcage, shocking Corazon even more about how much this coincidence was working in Law's favor. Doflamingo prepares to head out and sink the Marine ship, but Corazon tells him not to. However, Doflamingo reveals that since Law ate the Ope Ope no Mi, he needed to teach Law the importance of dying for him. Doflamingo then pulls his pistol out of his jacket and asks Corazon why he is being forced to kill another member of his own family, knowing that Corazon could not shoot him due to being too much like Homing. Inside the chest, Law senses Corazon is in danger and attempts to get out, but remembers how Corazon put him in there, saying someone would take him out of the island. Law feared for Corazon's safety, but Corazon said Doflamingo was after the Ope Ope no Mi and would not harm him. Corazon used Calm to prevent Law from making a sound and then told Law he loved him before leaving. In the present, Corazon says that Law is finally out of Doflamingo's grasp and that he is not the same person as he was three years ago, having been freed from the Amber Lead disease and the stigma of Flevance. Doflamingo then shoots Corazon, and Law recalls his memories of Corazon as the man falls to the ground. The Donquixote Pirates then prepare to leave the island, carrying Law's chest out with them. However, Corazon is still alive, and clings to life in order to keep Law from making a sound. The Donquixote Pirates are attacked on the coast by Tsuru, and they are forced to abandon the treasure as Law leaves, crying silently. As the Donquixote Pirates set sail and Law gets further from the chest, Corazon dies just as the Marine battleships start firing, drowning out the sound of Law's now audible cries. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The flashbacks of the moment Doflamingo won the allegiance of Vergo and Trebol after using his Haoshoku Haki, and the moments where he murdered his father and Rosinante's traumatized reaction, are extended and shown while Doflamingo was looking at his pistol right after killing Barrels. In the manga, they were shown at the start of the chapter and simply presented as events revealed to the reader. *The anime physically shows Rosinante being roughed up by the Donquixote Family members individually and several of them using their Devil Fruit powers on him until he is knocked against the treasure chest where he had Law hidden. In the manga, Rosinante is attacked off-panel, and shows only Law hearing the sounds of him being beaten, cutting to the moment Doflamingo confronts him while he is slumped against the chest. *The anime makes it clearer that the boy Baby 5 and Buffalo heard had made it onto the Marine HQ patrol boat was really Dory, showing a brief scene of him after being rescued and shivering under a blanket. *The flashback of a young, scared, and bawling Rosinante meeting Sengoku for the first time is extended. *The scene where Rosinante is shot to death by his brother is actually intensified in violence, showing the bullet holes erupt from his clothes and body with blood spattering. In the manga, Rosinante getting fatally shot was shown from a further distance away. Site Navigation